


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: D Gray Man, DN Angel, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	The House In A Ghost Town

Mr. Hiwatari bid goodbye to his son and return to his mansion.

Along the way he was deep in thoughts about Krad. When he arrive home, Allen open the door for him and immediately do his job.

"Welcome back sir."

Mr. Hiwatari nod then enter the house. After that, he settle on the sofa and Allen close the door.   
Then he glance to his boss and offer him a glass of whisky. Mr. Hiwatari smile to his son and take the glass.   
return to the kitchen to bring the bottle of whisky and place it on the table.

"Anything else?"

He ask.

"Everything is here, you may take a rest Allen."

Mr. Hiwatari replied. Allen slightly bow his head and left Mr. Hiwatari alone. As he was alone drinking whisky, a voice was heard in the backround.

" Hey! still mourning about your youngest son?"  
He bit his lips and becomes serious.

" What do you want Krad?"

The voice stop talking.

" Tell me!"

He shouted. Krad calm himself.

" I need a body. "

He started.  
Mr. Hiwatari just listened.


End file.
